He's Real?
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: AnderBerry fic. More Klaine to be honest. Kurt meets Rachel's brother Blaine after years of believing he isn't real. OneShot, originally posted on tumblr. Rated M because i'm paranoid. Will be willing to write more if reviewers ask.


Kurt vaguely remembers Rachel mentioning she has a brother every so often, but seeing as he never met him, he assumed Rachel made it up to get more attention. That was until the day before they broke up from school for the winter holidays and Rachel had come bounding up to his locker.

"Hey Kurt! My dads are out this weekend and I was hoping you'd sleepover, because I REALLY don't want to stay in my house alone with my brother all night. He's back for the holidays and I can't stand him during these times, he's just so excitable and hyper. It's annoying." Kurt shut his locker and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... So he's real? Not just a figment of your imagination? And I actually get to meet the infamous Blaine?" Rachel scowled.

"You thought I lied about him?"

"Honey everyone did. None of us have actually met him, you know."

"Well you'll get to. If you come over tomorrow and save me from spending time with him!" she gave him a pair of adorably large puppy eyes that he just couldn't resist. Plus meeting the mysterious brother of his best friend would be fun.

"Sure. Only if I get to give you a make over and get you out of those horrid clothes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think he's not real again." Kurt said loudly. He'd been at Rachel's for two hours and There was no sign of Blaine. Rachel opened her mouth but when someone spoke it wasn't either of them.<p>

"Who's not real?" Kurt turned his head to the doorway and there stood a gorgeous guy with slightly gelled down hair and Hazel eyes. He was slightly taller than Rachel and was smiling sweetly at Kurt. Kurt's jaw dropped; he was the hottest guy he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"You." Rachel said bluntly. "Kurt, meet my brother Blaine Anderson. Blaine, meet Kurt Hummel, my best gay." Anderson was Rachel's other dad's name. They must've split it between the two. Blaine pulled out a mocked face and held his hand to his heart.

"I'm offended. Surely I should be your best gay." Kurt's eyebrows raised. Hot sexy Blaine Anderson was gay?

"I don't like you, though."

"You like me enough to beg me to sing duets with you!" Rachel scowled at him and turned away. Blaine shook his head laughing, then he turned to Kurt. "How do you stand her?" Kurt smiled at him.

"I don't. I figured if she thinks I'm her best friend there will be more of a chance for me at getting solos." Blaine laughed and then winked.

"If you get bored, my room's across the hall." he winked again and stayed long enough for Kurt to blush, flashed another smile and left prominently. Rachel turned back to Kurt just in time to see Kurt's blush before he composed his face.

"Oh no, PLEASE don't tell me you have you a crush on my brother." she groaned loudly. There was laugh from outside the hall and Kurt blushed again.

"You're dating my brother." Kurt shot back.

"Touché."

"Now... About that make over." Kurt said, eager to change the subject. She smiled broadly and patted the seat besides her.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't usually wake up at one in the morning, but he hadn't eaten all day and his stomach seemed to think it was a good idea to get him up at an ungodly time to get food.<p>

He sighed as he left Rachel's bed. He'd slept over plenty of times to know he can get food as he pleased, so he plodded downstairs tiredly and strode into the kitchen and started to make himself some food.

"What'cha doing up at this time?" Kurt jumped and spun around to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and showing him a smile and was only wearing underwear. Kurt felt his knees go weak.

"uh-urm... Food." he pointed to the half made sandwich on the counter and Blaine chuckled.

"I can see that." he said while walking towards him. Kurt fumbled with the piece of cutlery he was holding before he placed it down. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt looked away quickly. His hazel eyes were melting Kurt from the inside out. He was gorgeous and Kurt knew he definitely had a crush on Rachel Berry's gay brother.

"Need some help?" Kurt shook his head and turned back around, facing his half made food. He stared at it, not making any move to actually do anything with it. "You sure?" Kurt said nothing and continued to stare. He heard Blaine chuckle and the plate and knife slid to where Blaine s=was standing as he took over the sandwich making. "So, you got a crush on me, huh?" he joked, smiling.

Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed profusely and stayed silent, avoiding looking at Blaine. He heard him chuckle and he blushed more.

"Come on Kurt, I _heard _you and Rachel. The walls in this house are really thin. Just admit it, Kurtie, you like me." Kurt shook his head, slowly dying of embarrassment. Blaine sighed and pushed over the plate with the now finished sandwich. "Would it help if I told you that I think you kinda' hot." Kurt's jaw dropped and he felt his cheeks burning as the blood rushed to them. He ducked his head to hide away.

Suddenly Blaine was too close. Kurt could feel his body heat radiating off his bare chest front him as his arms moved to either side of Kurt to lean on the counter, trapping Kurt. Kurt chanced a look up at Blaine but immediately got lost in his hazel eyes. He only realized that Blaine had leaned in further because his breath was now warm on Kurt's face. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips an back to his eyes, asking for permission. Kurt didn't give it. Instead, Kurt himself surged forwards and caught Blaine's lips with his chastely. His lips were soft and gentle against Kurt's. And _ohm god this was his first kiss._ And it was with Blaine Anderson. Super hot, _gay, _Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry's _brother _Blai-

Kurt pulled away realizing what he was doing. He just kissed his best friends brother. He lifted a hand to his mouth in shock.

"That shouldn't of happened." Blaine looked more than a little hurt.

"Why?"

"Because you're Rachel's brother! My best friends brother! And we barely know each other!" Kurt said, maybe a bit too loud. Blaine chuckled before narrowing his eyes and looking directly at Kurt as he spoke.

"Do you think I really care about what Rachel will say about us? _She's _dating_ your _brother_-"_

"Step brother." Kurt corrected, Blaine carried on like he hadn't spoken.

"So why can't you date hers? You like me, I like you, we can learn about each other on the way." He winked and Kurt realized Blaine was right. Why should Rachel stop them? And god he wanted to kiss Blaine again. So he did.

He reached around Blaine's neck, fingers curling in his hair ad bringing his face so their lips touched, this time more heated and passionate than before. Blaine tongue touched the bottom of Kurt's lip and he open his mouth with a whimper. Blaine's warm tongue had just slid inside his mouth when there was a yelp coming from the kitchen door.

The two boys jumped apart to find Rachel stood at the door, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Kurt blushed and ducked his head again. Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled smugly.

"Got a problem, Rachel?"

"Y-you and… K-kurt?" She stuttered. Kurt hid his face even more by hiding behind Blaine. He heard Blaine chuckle and wanted to hit him for laughing at his shyness.

"Thanks for introducing us, Rach. We can take it from here."

"But he's my brother Kurt!" She moaned at the hiding boy.

"From what I heard you're dating his?" Blaine raised a triangle eyebrow at Rachel questioningly. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"But you only just met!" Blaine shrugged. "Ergh. Fine, but just so you know, that was Kurt's first kiss." Kurt groaned loudly as Rachel skipped back upstairs to bed. Blaine turned and smiled at him.

"Did you _like _your first kiss?" Kurt blushed.

"You could say that." Kurt mumbled as he pulled Rachel's brother in for another heated kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Merry Christmas guys! i'm posting this because i already had it written and it was posted on my proper tumblr (<strong>fly-like-a-dcriss**) but i hadn't uploaded here. so this is your present guys!**

**As for Tormented... i wrote most of it down on paper since of my lack of computer. i'm risking breaking it for you guys ;) and to spend my first christmas on tumblr properly;) anyway, i'm typing it up the second this uploaded ;D **

**Hope you guys have an awesome day/week whatever. so happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Quanza(?) whatever holiday you're celebrating, have an amazing time ;)**

**Less than three ! xx**

**P.S-**

**My FF tumblr - **ffbioentity

**My FF Twitter - **ffbioentity

(i got twitter for that person who asked);)


End file.
